Other World
Other Worlds (or The Worlds) plural refers to many worlds which make up the the multiverseThe Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg Other World can also refer to individual worlds in that multiverse such as the "next world", but in general it is a name given to the planet Earth by the peoples of World of Daventry (Daventry), Background Edge of the World The Green Islanders are fond of saying that the impassable currents in the seas around the kingdom are there as a warning - to keep all ships from sailing further east. For it is believed that within a day's sail in that direction a ship strong enough and foolhardy enough to survive the tempest seas would encounter the edge of the world! "What lies beyond the edge of the world," is asked "why, the next world." it is replied, and with fearful glances at one another, they quickly change the subject. The Edge of the World in the World of Daventry exists at the edge of Daventry and the multiverse and allows access to Other Worlds across the aether. The Realm of the Dead is said to be one of these Other Worlds. It physically manifests itself as the Island of the Dead. Earth The Other World is the term Derek and others give to the Earth, ccording to letters sent to Peter Spear from Derek Karlavaegen. Peter Spear sometimes calls Earth: "This World" (or our world) based on this terminology. The Other World is part of the multiverse. Humans in Daventry originally withdrew from the Other World so they consider people still in the other world as their ancestors. Many mythic beings originally came from the Other World and moved into Daventry thus both worlds share the same mythology, books and even many of the same heroes. It is also said that the events told in the King's Quest games occured a long time ago in earth's past. The ancient history has been passed through the generations to the present. This would imply that people withdrew into Earth's remote past. It is sometimes referred to as This World from Peter Spear's perspective. Behind the scenes The term "Otherworld" does exist in mythology but in general refers to magical realms of the gods... In Celtic traditions this would be equivalent to the Welsh underworld of Annwn. Sometimes the term is spelled lower case with italics: other world. References to Withdrawal can be read in the King's Quest Companion. References to King's Quest taking place on Earth can be found in the original manuals for various games in the series, the introduction video in KQ6, a reference to the world being called Earth by Edward in KQ1 (remake) and gnomes in KQ8, and even Derek Karlavaegen in Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. Connor refers to the planet Jupiter in KQ8, a planet found in same solar system as earth. The constellation, Leo is also mentioned. :Well, ya, King's Quest is on earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth." -Roberta Williams, Talkspot Interview, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58)http://kingsquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daventryisearth.ogg See On the Origin of Daventry for further information. References Category:Worlds category:Places (TKQC) Category:Multiverse Category:Withdrawal Category:Planets Category:Places (KQ7AG) Category:Places (GttLotGI)